Chance
by thisisaplatypus
Summary: Una bomba en medio de Wall Street y la insistencia de su madre han provocado que Castle empiece a comerse a comerse la cabeza. Así que se levantó, tomó una decisión y esperó a que se convirtiera en su oportunidad./One-shot.


Sigo subiendo ñoñeces!

Ultimamente me ha dado por lo medio fluffy, asi que siento que tengais que aguantarlo xdd. Pero bueno. Este es una idea que me dio el zomatito :3 basicamente, que hubiera pasado si Castle no hubiera estado detras del cristal polarizado escuchando a Beckett decir que se acordaba de todo? Asi que... bueno, espero que os guste! ^^

* * *

**Chance**

_—¿Y si no está preparada?  
—Entonces nunca lo estará. Y pasarás página._

* * *

Ese breve pero totalmente necesario sermón que se ha gastado su madre es lo que hace que lleve todo el día con la mirada perdida. Que Ryan y Esposito cuchicheen por lo bajo cuando no está mirando cuál será esa razón que haga que tenga su ceño fruncido y ese porte encorvado y no altivo y despreocupado que usa siempre. Que Gates —Gates, la dama de hierro, la que lo tiene entre ceja y ceja— invierta medio minuto de su tiempo en buscando una explicación que justifique esa falta de sangre. Que Alexis le haya hecho las tortitas para eliminatorias y depresiones post rupturas. Que Beckett le pregunte qué le pasa y no sepa qué contestar sin dejarse en evidencia.

Beckett.

El puñetero sermón tiene la culpa. Eso y el imbécil al que se le ocurrió poner una bomba en mitad de Wall Street, porque ha abierto un agujero en toda la consistencia mental del escritor. Si antes conseguía mantenerse a flote, ahora se hunde y su melodramatismo hace que se ahogue en un vaso de agua; además, le ha obligado a pensar más de lo estrictamente necesario para no acabar con un dolor de cabeza.

Richard Castle no es un tío al que le guste demasiado complicarse la vida. El es más de café, un buen libro, piernas estiradas sobre el sofá y hablar largo y tendido con esa parsimonia típica de él sin tocar ningún tema que le haga conjugar más de tres pensamientos metafóricos a la vez. Menos cuando se trata de Beckett.

Beckett. Todo es Beckett.

Pero el puñetero sermón era necesario. Prácticamente es un secreto a voces. La gente habla por lo bajo lo que se cuece en la Decimosegunda de Gates, e incluso esta frunce el ceño cuando les ve hablar. Castle lo ignora, pero es consciente. Es consciente de que lleva demasiado tiempo con la venda puesta, de que Beckett deja demasiados silencios cuando habla, de que no hay día que se miren a los ojos y le falte el aire hasta no saber cómo respirar; y Martha se lo ha dejado a tiro de piedra y ha resultado tan fácil que ahora está que le cuesta tragar saliva porque siente que como lo haga más rápido que de costumbre se ahogará.

No es que piense que Martha no deba habérselo echado en cara. Tampoco que no sea de agradecer, porque de lo contrario su madre solo le habría hecho un flaco favor y Castle está cansado de auto compadecerse de su desafortunado pero intencionado oportunismo. Se merece un poco de cuartelillo, pero lleva así casi un año.

Un año con esa cortina de humo. Un año con esa incesante y angustiosa duda razonable sembrada en su cabeza. Un año haciendo uso de una exagerada redundancia al preguntarse por dónde podría coger todo eso cuando era evidente que solo había un modo para hacerlo, y él solo usaba eso como un pretexto para no tirarse a la piscina.

Un año.

Y casi la pierde.

_—No importa. Puedo esperar a que acabe el caso._

Y Castle, con su pequeño y esperado minuto de gloria cayendo del cielo, como si fuera el Jesucristo redentor, decidió que la decisión se convirtiera en su oportunidad.

* * *

Ahí está, de pie, quieto, sosteniendo la taza con una mano y removiendo el café con la otra, medio frío ya porque llevará como quince minutos haciendo solo eso; mirar por el entrecerrado estor con una expresión melancólica, suspirando y reordenando de la mejor manera posible sus ideas porque no quiere sonar como un gilipollas cuando le suelte a Beckett ese monólogo interior ensayado como si fuera la última línea de su testamento.

Quiere que sea de golpe. Con finura, delicado, no demasiado metafórico y rimbombante, pero donde pueda hacer un poco de alarde de esa labia literaria.

A Beckett le encantan sus libros. Necesita que esto sea mejor.

—Hey.

Ese leve hilillo de voz hace que se dé la vuelta. Beckett lo mira con una media sonrisa; sin quererlo refleja todo el sopor que le está ocasionando ese caso y él se ha dado cuenta. Se acerca a él mientras sostiene el café que le había dejado sobre su escritorio. Lo alza levemente para enseñárselo y se queda enfrente de él.

—Gracias.  
Él se encoge de hombros, devolviéndole la sonrisa— Espo me dijo que estabas interrogando al sospechoso.  
Niega con la cabeza, con resignación— Se ha negado a confesar —suspira, y luego añade—: Dice que tiene la mente en blanco. Que es por el shock y no sé qué más.  
—¿Y tú qué crees?  
—Que miente.

Luego ve cómo traga saliva, deshaciendo el contacto visual. Tiene la sensación de que Beckett no es capaz de sostenerle la mirada al escritor y eso hace que esa duda crezca un poco más y él se desespere. Castle siente algo empujándolo de alguna manera, acercándose a ella tanto que puede oír la suavidad de su respiración —no demasiado como para rozar su cuerpo porque, a estas alturas, sabe que cuando Beckett está así lo mejor es no invadir demasiado su espacio vital— en un intento de hacerse notar en todo eso y que ella pueda darlo por hecho. Ella vuelve a mirarlo, después de recomponerse y el escritor se pregunta a santo de qué ha venido ese repentino cambio de humor.

Esa reflexión inoportuna en medio de la conversación.

—¿Kate?  
—No es nada. Es solo que… no me gusta este caso.

No es que dude de ella —ella y Castle lo habían llamado el caso del lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, mero producto del azar que hace replantearse a cualquiera su vida—, pero se ha quedado a medio camino como si no quisiera hablar más de la cuenta. No miente, pero tampoco dice toda la verdad. Aún así, Castle no quiere insistir y meterle una presión innecesaria.

—Ni a mí. Pero ¿sabes qué? Vas a resolverlo. Siempre acabas haciéndolo. No le des demasiada importancia, esto es lo que mejor se te da —intenta hacer que al menos sonría, que recobre esa seguridad que parece que ha perdido—. Y sé que no vas a defraudar a nadie.

Las comisuras de sus labios se despliegan, pero no es el tipo de sonrisa que esperaba conseguir. Esta parece seca, amarga. Como si Beckett lo agradeciese pero hubiera algo mucho mayor detrás.

—Ojala solo fuera eso.

Y Castle se calla.

Beckett lo mira con impotencia y se ve reflejado a sí mismo en su mirada. No pregunta, nadie suele hacerlo en esos casos. Y si lo hacen, no esperan una respuesta. Él no la espera, ni pretende sacarla. Pero aún así, inconscientemente, inquiere en la duda que ha dejado caer simplemente por instinto, mirándola como si de ella dependiera su vida. Porque por Beckett tiende a comerse la cabeza, especialmente cuando sabe que algo no va bien.

Como ahora.

—Castle.  
—¿Sí?  
—¿Cómo sabes cuándo te ha llegado la oportunidad? —él arquea una ceja— Sí, esa oportunidad en la que por fin puedes bajar de la nube, dejar de engañarte a ti mismo y… sincerarte.

La cortina de humo vuelve a aparecer.

Castle se rasca la nuca, nervioso. Ha empezado a sudar y sus músculos a tensarse. Busca las palabras adecuadas. Las palabras que puedan no dejarle en ese comprometido aprieto que haga que todo se vuelva mucho más difícil de manejar. Después se rinde y finge parecer solemne y relajado.

Pero no lo está.

—Ojala lo supiera —ladea su cabeza, desganado. Beckett lo observa con desesperación, y él dice en un golpe de sinceridad—: Pero llevo toda la mañana preguntándome lo mismo.

Y Castle se baja de la nube, deja de engañarse a sí mismo y se sincera, porque sabe que no hay más vuelta de hoja. Que las cosas son como son, no hay un paso entre medias, solo los dos dejándose llevar por algo que no les conduce a ningún sitio, solo a alargar lo inevitable.

Beckett parece pensárselo detenidamente, pero al final acaba soltando—: ¿Cuál ha sido tu pecado, Castle?

El escritor sonríe, Beckett también. Por fin, en medio de toda esa nube de tensión e inseguridad originadas por ellos y por el caso, parece que consiguen entenderse.

—Qué poético te ha quedado eso, detective.  
—Lo sé —se muerde la lengua, medio riéndose—, supongo que es por el caso. O porque estoy empezando a pasar demasiado tiempo contigo —arruga su nariz, con un disgusto mal fingido y él se lo recrimina con la mirada pero sin quitar esa sonrisa de su cara.

Castle lo interpreta como si la mosca volara cerca. Como si pudiera cazarla y librarse de toda esa molestia, y lo hace. Y cae otro regalo del cielo. Otro milagro.

Se relajan, se miran, parece que no hay incomodidad. En ese momento en el que parecen haber recobrado la confianza en sí mismos y en el otro, Castle suelta: —Te lo diré cuando acabe el caso.

Cae otra oportunidad.

* * *

A Leann West se le quiebra la voz cuando confiesa que apretó el botón. Que ella y Jesse Friedman solo querían un poco de ese reconocimiento que se merecían como personas; ese pequeño paso que les hacía falta para dejar de ser considerados el último mojón del camino.

Para que la gente no les volviese a mirar por encima del hombro.

Y a Castle le da pena ver cómo se echa a llorar cuando empieza a ser consciente de que se le cae el cielo. Pobre Leann. Se pone en su pellejo porque sabe lo que es estar por debajo de todos, que hablen de ti con bochorno como si no quisieran conocerte, pero Castle es un tío con demasiados valores y está muy por encima de todo eso.

Y, como última voluntad, suelta desesperada que si mintió fue por Jesse. Por honrar su memoria o hacer un intento de eso, porque hubiera sido mejor que muriera bajo la imagen de mártir en lugar de cómo un avaro sin pena ni gloria. Ese secreto explosivo.

Esa oportunidad perdida.

—Eso es lo que su amigo Jesse llamaría pecar con el silencio —mira a Beckett de reojo y no sabe muy bien con quién está hablando realmente; si con Leann West, con ella o consigo mismo—, no es inteligente ni es valiente. Es una cobardía.

Se pregunta si tendría un hueco en el cielo o iría al infierno con ella y con Jesse. Si lo que han hecho no dista demasiado de lo que está haciendo él. Nota a Beckett mirándolo, probablemente inquieta, preocupada o con algo que pudiera explicar por qué se ha marcado ese monólogo. Y todo eso, de repente, parece un chiste malo.

Se pregunta si no acabará explotando todo antes de que pueda hacer algo.

* * *

—¿Sabéis? Yo sigo acelerada. ¿Os apetece ir a tomar algo?  
Ryan suspira poco convencido— Siento como que hace un mes que no veo a Jenny. Debería irme a casa.  
—Y yo, estoy cansado. Te doy un toque.

Cuando oye a Esposito y a Ryan poniendo excusas tan banales se replantea si no lo estarán haciendo a propósito porque se huelen que hay algo que necesita ser esclarecido y no les incluye a ellos.

Sea como sea, y esforzándose por agradecerlo de todas las maneras —porque de lo contrario habría sido demasiado raro—, no puede evitar que la rapidez que está adquiriendo todo eso le agobie hasta dejarle sin ganas de continuar con su arrebato de osadía y sinceridad. Maldice por lo bajo esa tendencia suya a dramatizar las imprevisibles consecuencias mientras su compañera pone su atención sobre él.

—Solo quedamos nosotros —observa Beckett.  
Él traga saliva, nervioso— Sí.  
Beckett sonríe, se da unos segundos para pensarse algo y vuelve a mirarlo— Oye, ahora que ha terminado el caso… —el escritor toma aire en una necesaria búsqueda por la cordura— ¿de qué querías hablar?

Llega el momento de la verdad, el despliegue de la oportunidad. Y Castle, de repente, se olvida de lo que es respirar, hablar y pensar a la vez, como si fuera un vegetal o algo y se siente la cosa más estúpida que hay en toda la redonda. Abre y cierra la boca varias veces, tartamudeando en silencio mientras Beckett lo mira con curiosidad y expectación. Es como si, en realidad, supiera lo que va a decir.

Eso solo consigue ponerle más nervioso.

—¿Old Haunt? —consigue articular sin morirse en el intento, finalmente— Todavía me quedan energías para aguantar un par de rondas.  
—Vale, pero invito yo.

Resopla, caminando detrás de ella con torpeza hacia el ascensor. A su paso siente como todo a su alrededor se desmorona bajo sus pies. Tiene razones para mirarlo desde esa perspectiva. Es la prueba de fuego. El ahora o nunca, sabe lo que se juega. Aún así, le gustaría tener un poco de aplomo para sobrellevarlo sin sentir que le va a dar un infarto en cualquier momento.

—Oye, ese mini discurso que has soltado en la sala de interrogatorios —dice Beckett, cuando entra al ascensor— me ha gustado.  
—¿Verdad? —se encoge de hombros, complacido— Estaba inspirado.  
—Tú siempre estás inspirado.  
—Y a ti eso te encanta, Beckett. Y lo sabes.

Beckett lo escruta con la mirada como si no estuviera de acuerdo con lo que dice, pero finalmente frunce sus labios y cede. Él enseña los dientes en una inocente sonrisa y durante los breves segundos que dura el recorrido hasta la planta baja, se siente algo más aliviado.

Solo espera que esa inspiración le siga acompañando en el momento en que decida sincerarse.

* * *

Castle ya no sabe ni qué hora es.

Deja de mirar a Beckett para dirigir su atención hacia su reloj de pulsera. Son más de las dos. No sabe cómo, pero con la detective el tiempo siempre se pasa volando y paradójicamente cuando la vuelve a mirar, se detiene. Observa cómo se muerde el labio, con el rostro medio enrojecido por el calentón del alcohol. Va más sobria que ebria, pero aún así es evidente el efecto de todo ese bagaje sobre su cuerpo.

—Quizá deberías irnos a casa, Castle —su voz suena más aguda y melódica, pero parece bastante razonable. Sabe lo que hace.

Y Castle no sabe qué excusa ponerle para que se quede. Se han tirado desde que han llegado riéndose, bebiendo y hablando sobre cualquier trivialidad con poca trascendencia pero nunca han rozado el tema, ni siquiera de algo relacionado con el caso. Ni Beckett ha insistido ni Castle lo ha dejado caer con alguna de sus sutilezas bastante malogradas pero típicas de él.

Y ahora se arrepiente de no haber tenido muchas agallas para sentarla y empezar por ahí.

Suspira, quizá este sea el momento. El momento en el que Beckett se da la vuelta mientras se pone el abrigo sobre sus hombros, en el que Castle parece que va a acompañarla pero lo que hace es agarrarle del brazo, haciendo que, por reacción instintiva, ella se dé la vuelta y lo mire inquisitiva y ansiosa. El momento en el que sus ideas se ordenan, encajan, la inspiración llega y Castle susurra:

—Espera, voy al baño. Es que me estoy… ya sabes.

El momento en el que Castle manda todo a la mierda y se dirige hacia donde le ha dicho previamente, maldiciendo todas esas manías que hacen que toda su naturaleza impulsiva se vaya al carajo cuando se trata de Beckett.

Cierra la puerta del baño, se mira al espejo y no sabe qué le da más pena: el haber derrochado una oportunidad o la cara de payaso que se le ha quedado. Abre el grifo y se enjuaga la cara cuando percibe que el agua no puede estar más fría. Resopla, cuenta hasta diez y piensa que igual un poco de aire fresco hará que la conversación surja por sí sola.

Cuando sale, Beckett le está esperando al lado de la puerta. La sonríe, nervioso. Tan nervioso que cuando va a cerrar el bar le cuesta un par de intentos hasta que atina a meter la llave en la cerradura.

—Castle, ¿te pasa algo? —pregunta, medio riéndose.  
—No estoy muy fino esta noche, cosa del alcohol y tal —miente.  
—Ya. Pues cuidado con las escaleras, Mono escritor.

Castle le dedica una mirada suspicaz, pero le hace caso. Sube los peldaños mirando hacia el suelo y contando cada escalón como si, de repente, fueran lo más interesante que hay en la ciudad. Está hecho un matojo de nervios, no descarta que su cuerpo decida actuar involuntariamente y acabe alimentándose a base de purés durante un par de meses.

En el momento en el que suben el último escalón, se hace el silencio. Caminan juntos hacia no sabe dónde —supone que hacia el apartamento de Beckett porque es el que más cerca pilla en el recorrido—, mirando a todo y nada en particular. Podría sentirse extrañado, podría preguntarse por qué ahora parecen dos desconocidos que simplemente han decidido hacerse compañía. Pero lo sabe.

Sabe a qué viene esa ausencia de sonido. Ese ambiente enrarecido en el espacio entre sus cuerpos. Se miran de vez en cuando, en ocasiones sus miradas se cruzan pero no reaccionan en un intento por acabar con todo ese malestar. Sus brazos se rozan cuando caminan y es como si estuvieran lejos pero a la vez cerca. Pegados, como si no quisieran separarse pero a kilómetros de distancia en algún lugar de sus mentes.

Oye a Beckett suspirar y posteriormente suspira el también. Van a cruzar la calle, el semáforo se pone en rojo y en cuando se detienen sobre el asfalto, en esa fracción donde no existe el movimiento, parece que el sentido común de Castle también se frena y decide quitar todas esas trabas que ha ido sembrando a lo largo del día, abriendo la boca por primera vez desde que han echado camino.

—Te dije que lo conseguirías —se atreve a decir, en un golpe de inconsciencia. Beckett lo mira alzando una ceja—. El caso. Sabía que acabarías resolviéndolo.  
Ella sonríe, con timidez, tomando un mechón y colocándoselo detrás de su oreja— Ni que el mérito fuera todo mío, Castle.  
—Casi todo. Sin menospreciar a Esposito y a Ryan, quiero decir, pero…  
—Y tú —añade, interrumpiéndolo. Él traga saliva, Beckett se acerca más y el esporádico roce entre sus hombros se convierte en una constante—, ¿o no?  
Sonríe, agradeciendo la oscuridad de la noche que sirve como improvisada salvación para el incipiente rubor que se extiende por sus mejillas—Bueno… A lo mejor… No, venga ya, tienes razón. ¿Qué harías sin mí?  
—No se te puede echar un piropo ni siquiera mediocre, Castle. En seguida se te infla el ego —suelta una carcajada.

El semáforo se pone en verde y cruzan. Beckett sigue pegada a su costado y Castle se está conteniendo demasiado las ganas de pasar un brazo por su cintura y afianzar más ese contacto. Hacer que esa magia intermitente que siente cuando su calor y el suyo se mezclan sea algo continuo, pero no lo ve demasiado apropiado. Los dos lo están pidiendo a gritos, pero no es apropiado.

—¿Qué tal está Alexis? La vi hoy en el depósito y parecía… triste.  
—Sí, estaba bastante afectada. Lo peor es que no he sabido qué decirle para animarla. Yo estaba igual o peor.  
—Estos casos suelen sacar lo peor de nosotros —su tono de voz disminuye y su paso se afloja, como si le costara andar—, nos dan una razón para pensar. Para ponernos en el lugar de las víctimas y llegar a la conclusión de que…  
—De que nadie tiene el futuro garantizado —interrumpe, parafraseando a su madre. Se miran, ella contiene el aire y él acaba de soltarlo—, y te preguntas qué harías hoy si supieras que vas a morir mañana.

Sin pensarlo demasiado —ni agradecerlo tampoco— la oportunidad le cae del cielo como el maná. Podría ponerse filosófico y soltarle a Beckett una retahíla de cosas que ni siquiera él entendería para trabajar el ambiente antes de soltárselo como un cubo de agua fría. Podría usar lo que él mismo ha sacado de sus propios pensamientos y decirle que ella sería el último segundo de su vida. El último pensamiento. La mira, cerciorándose de que le está prestando atención y traga saliva antes de cambiar su monólogo ensayado hasta la saciedad por otro improvisado que ahora quedaría de perlas. Cuando aprecia la inescrutable expresión de su rostro cifrada por cientos de emociones —todas igual de ilegibles—, pierde el aliento. Y las palabras. Y todo.

En menos de cinco segundos, se siente fuera de contexto en todos los aspectos.

La gélida atmósfera vuelve a cernirse sobre ellos y no intercambian palabra hasta que Castle no la deja en la mismísima puerta de su portal. Rozándose, tocándose sin querer y queriendo, pero en absoluto silencio.

Ella se apoya sobre esta, Castle busca las palabras adecuadas y en ese pequeño momento de reflexión, establecen el contacto visual. Conectan, se hablan sin decir nada, el silencio se convierte en el mensaje y ellos se hermetizan como si pertenecieran a un universo paralelo. Su corazón se detiene, ella abre la boca y se abstraen hasta que su túnel de visión descarta todo lo que no sean ellos mismos.

—Castle —musita, tragan saliva a la vez y ella continua, preguntando—: ¿De qué querías hablar?

Suena a súplica. Intenta vocalizarlo en un tono neutral, pero parece que se lo está rogando. Intenta memorizar su monólogo interior, recordando que casi lo escribe sobre el papel. Que ha estado repitiéndoselo a lo largo de la noche como si fuera una poesía porque quiere bordar el momento y que quede como esas declaraciones de comedia romántica cursi y barata, pero emotiva.

Y se le ha olvidado. Muerto de miedo y a punto de caer redondo sobre el suelo, Castle se ha olvidado de lo que le iba a decir.

Resopla, bajo la incesante y angustiosa mirada de la detective. Se le ha olvidado todo. Sonaba demasiado bonito, profundo. Romántico. Y ahora no sabe ni qué decir.

Cierra los ojos, con resignación. Probablemente cuando llegue a casa se desfogará gritándole a la almohada hasta que su madre y Alexis bajen a preguntarle a qué viene todo eso. Y él solo sabrá repetir lo estúpido que es.

—Se me ha olvidado —miente, con un descaro poco camuflado que no pasa desapercibido por ella. Lo sabe, lo mira como si tuviera un severo problema de estabilidad mental—, de todos modos, no creo que fuera nada importante —alza su mano en señal de despedida intentando poner la mejor de sus sonrisas—. En fin, ha sido un día muy… largo. Buenas noches.

Se da la vuelta, dejando a la detective con la palabra en la boca. Aprieta su mandíbula en cuanto percibe que el calor corporal que emanaba Beckett ya no se entremezclaba con el suyo. Después le entran ganas de llorar. Sin ninguna justificación. Quizá por la impotencia acumulada o porque no deja de decepcionarse a sí mismo, y Castle está a punto de considerarse un error andante.

La desilusión hecha persona.

Seguiría andando hacia su casa, pero hay algo que se lo impide. Algo que lo agarra del brazo y lo detiene. Se da la vuelta y se encuentra a su compañera inmóvil, mirándolo con la misma expresión que antes, agitada y todo deja de ser sostenible.

—¿Beckett?  
—¿Qué harías ahora si supieras que vas a morir mañana?

Se acerca a ella tanto como esa misma mañana en la sala de descanso, o más, porque ahora siente su pecho contra el suyo, subiendo y bajando. La mano de Beckett sigue encerrada alrededor de su muñeca y se pregunta si es un leve pretexto para no dejar que se vaya o seguir tocándolo. O ambos.

—Probablemente pasaría todo el tiempo arrepintiéndome de lo que no he hecho mientras lloro y me hago de todo encima —sonríe débilmente como si todo eso le hiciera daño—. Después intentaría escribir mi testamento, llorando. Luego les recordaría a mi madre y a mi hija lo mucho que las quiero. Y volvería a llorar.

Ella se aguanta una carcajada ante esa coletilla, luego agacha la cabeza. Castle se muerde el labio, ella hace un amago de alejarse y deja de sentir la cercanía entre sus cuerpos como un dardo directo al corazón. Y no se resiste.

Como si fuera cosa de la intervención divina, a Castle se le ilumina la mente. Cierra los ojos, toma aire, y usa su mejor baza. Sin monólogos ensayados o a medio ensayar, ni ponerse en modo sofista existencial. Toma las riendas de la situación, emplea el miedo a modo de estimulante verbal, hablando sin pensar y antes de que Beckett se aleje lo suficiente como para no oírlo, susurra:

—Y al final iría corriendo hacia ti y te pediría que me besaras.

Los ojos de Beckett se abren tanto que puede ver la tenue luz de las farolas jugando con el color de estos, haciendo que su pardo iris ahora parezca ámbar brillante iluminado por el fuego. Los observa fijamente y Castle cree que le va a dar algo. Ha sonado peor que esas comedias románticas cursis y baratas. No es lo que tenía planeado, ni se asemeja en una ínfima parte, pero se lo ha quitado de encima.

Supone que, al final, todo ese decoro lingüístico no sirve para demasiado. Quizá para quedar en el olvido y ponerse más nervioso.

La expresión de Beckett se relaja levemente—¿Llorando? —pregunta, rebajando la tensión acumulada en el escritor. Una incipiente sonrisa nace en sus labios.  
Medita sobre eso mirando hacia arriba, arrugando sus labios— Probablemente.

En algún momento, Beckett ha dejado de mirarlo para mirar sus labios. Desgastándolos, como si se los comiera por los ojos. La mano de Beckett sigue agarrándolo y desciende hasta rozar los dedos de la suya. Su estómago se vuelca y su raciocinio se vuelve imprevisible cuando nota sus yemas y las de ella palpándose con timidez, como si tuvieran miedo.

—¿Y tú qué harías? —pregunta con una voz tan suave que hace que Beckett tenga que acercarse.  
—¿Su murieras tú o si muriera yo? —pregunta, divertida. Castle la mira confuso.  
—Bueno, yo me refería a…  
—Sí, sé a lo que te referías.

Lo dice tan silenciosamente que parece el murmullo del aire. Beckett vuelve a mirarlo sin apartar el trasfondo tentador que antes ha puesto cuando miraba sus labios. Tentador pero a la vez angustioso, como si se castigara por algo. Castle no sabe de qué manera interpretar ese mensaje —en relación a Beckett nada se puede interpretar de una manera decisiva, solo ambigua—. Castle se muerde el labio, Beckett vuelve a observar su boca y empieza a perder la paciencia.

—Oye, Kate, yo…

Iba a pedirle que no se sintiera incómoda —o al menos demasiado— con lo que le ha dicho porque no tiene muy claro si ha abierto una brecha entre ambos; con esa cara podría estar pensando de todo. Por un momento llegó a creer que la detective saldría corriendo, o hacer como que corrían un tupido velo. Iba a hablar, o al menos a intentarlo.

Pero no pudo.

En cuanto entreabrió sus labios tuvo que cerrarlos antes la presión de los de Beckett sobre los suyos, en un beso leve, casto pero dulce. Le recordó al beso que le dio por primera vez en ese callejón alejado de la mano de dios, pero mejor. Sí, mucho mejor. Beckett no lo ha hecho para salvarle el culo a nadie ni espantar a un sicario de tonelada y media, lo ha hecho porque quiere. Beckett entrelaza los dedos de su mando con los de la de Castle en medio de aquel momento y el escritor cree que ha empezado a volar en algún paraíso sobrenatural.

Castle jura que ha perdido los cinco sentidos a la vez.

Beckett se separa de él, mirándolo a la expectativa de esa reacción que podría significar cualquier cosa. Castle suelta el aire de golpe, como si hubiera corrido la maratón. Tartamudea un par de veces bajo la atenta mirada de su compañera, que parece insegura y se sorprende al darse cuenta de que ninguno de los dos está seguro de nada aunque tengan la evidente respuesta grabada a fuego de aquella manera tan única. Después cierra los ojos, vuelve a abrirlos mientras siente una explosión de suculenta magia por su cuerpo y sonríe.

—Espero que esto no sea algún tipo de broma macabra del destino y vaya morirme mañana —suelta, llevando sus manos al cuello de su compañera, acariciándolo con ternura.  
—Espero que no —replica, con la misma preocupación.

Y de repente tiene la sensación que le ha sabido a poco.

Vuelve a unir sus bocas, esta vez teniendo él la iniciativa, rápido y desesperado por volver a sentir ese cálido contacto. Delicioso, húmedo, irresistible. Parece que ha pasado una eternidad desde que tuvieron que hacerlo por la fuerza. No recordaba que fuera así de maravilloso. Su interior cobra vida propia, apega a Beckett más contra su cuerpo y esta se deja apegar, uniendo sus brazos detrás de su espalda como si no quisiera moverse ni dejar que él se mueva.

La lengua del escritor busca el sabor de la detective en la boca ajena sin demasiado miedo. Sin esa moderación que puso la última vez. Se deleita y se convierte en el protagonista de la perfección personificada en forma de ese beso que parece dado por dos personas que han nacido para dedicarse exclusivamente a eso.

Separa sus labios de los de ella y deposita un pequeño beso sobre estos antes de dejar que sus respiraciones se entremezclaran en el par de suspiros que sueltan a la vez. Baja un poco de la nube, une su frente a la de ella y se mantiene abrazado a su cuerpo, acariciando su espalda.

—Y esto es lo que haría si supiera que voy a morir mañana —confiesa. El sonríe complacido.  
—Pues más te vale no palmarla, no quiero que esta sea la última vez que tenga que hacerte esa pregunta.

Ella se ríe felizmente y suena como el sagrado salmo o algo parecido. Castle no acaba de recomponerse. Parece un sueño. Se siente como si fuera un sueño y le encanta vivir en esa magia eterna. El calor de la detective envuelve su cuerpo con esa familiaridad paradójicamente desconocida pero reconfortante que hacía años que no sentía y que vuelve a darle un motivo para tener ilusión por algo. Y quizá a partir de ahora, cuando surja el momento de preguntarse a sí mismo si es feliz, pueda afirmarlo con seguridad.

—Kate —susurra, ella se separa lo justo para mirarlo a los ojos—, escucha, sobre lo que quería hablar contigo...  
—Sí —le interrumpe, alejándose de su cuerpo y deslizando su mano hasta que toma la del escritor—, ¿te apetece subir? Quizá estaríamos más cómodos en el sofá.

El escritor aprieta fuerte su mano a medida que caminan hacia el portal, sin pensar demasiado en qué le deparará la noche. O mañana. O la semana siguiente.

Sabe que cualquier línea temporal tendrá sentido siempre y cuando sea Beckett la que lo guíe.


End file.
